soul_shattersfandomcom-20200213-history
Bete Noire
Description Bete Noire, or sometimes called Betty, is currently the 2nd strongest class. Betty's combos can be quite damaging, however dodging them is easy. While Betty can be the most damaging class in the game, it is quite slow. Classes like Chara can simply outmaneuver Betty. The HATE form can be weak to sans if said sans can dodge the HATE Slash. Attacks/Abilities Basic Melee Combo 7 hits, each doing 1 damage. Regeneration Betty can regenerate health while stamina is full. Akumu Betty has a pink block bar below their stamina. While in Normal mode, Akumu will attempt to block any damage. Sometimes this will result in betty getting broken by Undyne. HATE in 2nd form, Betty has a hate percentage, which can heal her extremely quickly, but will lower attack and defense. Hate Vial Upon dying, Betty transforms into hate form, giving them +40 health, +20 Attack and +35 Defense and Gives them HATE. Normal 1 - Soul Steal Betty takes out her soul, transforming it into a spear. After 5 seconds, Betty throws it. Any PLAYER hit by it dies instantly (ignores 2nd forms) and Betty gains +5 Attack and +10 Defense. 2 - Fear Stare The closest person facing Betty is stunned, from 5 to 10 seconds depending on health. 3 - Air Kick Betty extends her arm towards the target. If someone is hit, they are dealt 1 damage and thrown into the air. Betty then jumps up after them, and then kicks them to do 8 damage. The target is then sent towards the ground, hitting the ground deals 10 damage. 4 - Spike slam Betty jumps into the air, and slams where the mouse is pointed (within range). Does 13 damage and ignores block. 5 - Spear Teleport. Betty waits a second, then teleports behind their target and stabs them with their spear. If the spear hits the target takes 23 damage before Betty ducks and Akumu slams into the target, stunning them and dealing 10 Damage. Ignores Block. 6 - Rapdophobia Requires 2 souls. Betty makes a massive bubble that turns any ranged attack pink, and after a second the attack redirects itself to the person who summoned it. Does 2x damage and ignores dodge (except for Undyne's Spear of Justice, which does normal damage). 7 - True Power Betty transforms to True Power form, giving them 145 Health, 55 Attack and 150 Defense. Unlocks TruePower attacks and Betty can no longer use Scythe or Normal Mode. Also removes HATE. Scythe Passive Scythe increases melee damage. 1 - Scythe Strike Betty Moves in the direction of the mouse and then strikes for 39 damage and knockback. 2 - Fear Quake After 3 seconds, Betty slams their scythe into the ground doing 36 damage and extreme knockback. Ignores dodge and breaks block. 3 - HATE Slash Betty Teleports to target doing 27 damage initially and then knocks them back for around 40 damage. Betty is unable to move for 3 seconds after the attack. Ignores dodge and block. TruePower Passive True Power gives a 5 hit melee combo that does a total of 27 damage. 1 - Improved Slam Betty extends their reach and aims for the target. If they hit, the target is dealt 1 damage and then slammed into the ground for 40 damage. 2 - Fear Spike Betty Slams into the ground, making spikes appear below the target. Does 29 damage if it hits along with stun and life. 3 - Fear Arrow Betty makes a ranged arrow that does 19 damage an stun. Also breaks block. 4 - Improved Fear Quake The same as the Other fear quake, but does more damage and is bigger. (52)